Newly Wed Fun
by dustytiger
Summary: Reid and Prentiss celebrate their wedding night. Will Prentiss be able to get what she wants from Reid?


Title: Newly Wed Fun  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers and actors and actresses who make them real.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid celebrate their wedding night. Will Prentiss get her wish?  
Notes: Again, ask and ye shall receive. After my last one part epilogue people seemed to want to see Reid lose control a little, so Prentiss figure out his secret hehe. This is technically an epilogue to "Planning the Big Day" but all you need to know to enjoy this as a stand alone is that it's Reid and Prentiss' wedding night.

* * *

As much as they had enjoyed celebrating with the team all they really wanted was to get up to their hotel room. They were glad to be alone in the elevator on their way to their room. Prentiss' hands were in Reid's hair, while his hands were feeling up and down her back.

"Is there something you like back there?" she giggled.

"Just trying to figure it out," he replied.

"You're not supposed to figure it out."

"I think I have. I guess we'll find out in a few minutes." His hands slipped lower. "It doesn't feel like you have an ass under there. I can' t wait to get you out of that dress."

Prentiss giggled again. "Spencer you're too much." She kissed him softly as the elevator doors opened.

She grinned and they walked toward their room. They stopped in front of it, and she put the key card in and opened the door. She was taken off guard, but not exactly surprised when Reid scooped her up in his arms. She was always surprised by his strength. Prentiss never thought he had it in him until they began to date. Reid carried her easily through the threshold and into the hotel room, where deposited gently her on the bed. She was giggling again, running her hand along along his face lovingly. Silently thanking him for not having to ask if she had thought about that particular tradition.

"I never thought I'd find someone who would actually do that," she laughed. "But I'm happy you did it."

She pulled him to her kissing him more forcefully this time. Reid's hands were again around her, playing with the back of her dress. Prentiss was sure that he would not be able to get this off without her realising it. Her lips stayed locked with his, her hands were in his hair once again. Reid broke the kiss, grinning at her triumphantly. Prentiss knew that this meant that he had once again figured out how to get her dress off, and she was no closer to discovering his seceret.

"Stand up Emily," he murmured.

She stood and sure enough the ivory silk dress slipped off of her easily. She thought she had tied the ribbons on the corset in such a way she would feel as his hands worked their magic. As always, he had distracted her. Underneath the dress she had been wearing a lacy light blue strapless bra and panty set. Reid was sitting on the bed grinning. Prentiss couldn't believe it. She knew she should have taken the dress with the buttons. Not that it was nice as the one she had been wearing.

"You look amazing. That's new," he commented. "I like it."

She laughed a little. "Only you would notice that Spencer. I love you so much for that though. Now, how do you keep doing that?"

"I keep telling you I'm a magician," he replied.

"I guess you must be."

She leaned in and kissed him again, playing with his tie. She pulled away from him to gently pull the tie over his head. She then began to work on the buttons of his shirt. He smiled at her and pulled her close to him. She squirmed away and slipped his shirt off of his shoulders. She then began to unbuckle his belt. When she finally slid his pants down his legs she grinned. For the first time since she had been with him his boxers didn't match his tie. They were the same boxers as he had worn the first night they had been together.

"Spencer I love those," she giggled, she then pinned him on the bed.

"I know," he growled. "Emily what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing isn't a woman allowed to want her husband on her wedding night?" The word sent a tingle up her spine.

"Shouldn't a man be able show his wife how much he loves her on his wedding night?"

"We have all night Spencer. It's your wife's turn to have some fun tonight. Trust me."

"I trust you completely Emily." Reid relaxed a little, letting her work her magic.

She began to gently trail her lips from his jaw line down his chest. She finally stopped and gently bit his chest. He let out a tiny yelp but didn't stop her. She continued to trail her lips around his chest, gently biting him again. He let out the same small yelp. She grinned. How had she missed this, she thought to herself.

"You like that hm?" she purred.

"I'm surprised it took you a year to find my weakness," he replied.

He then moved so that he could once again find her lips. She sighed contentedly when she felt his hands slip around her back. He easily unhooked the bra, and smiled as it fell away. He always looked like it was the first time he had seen her naked every time he removed an article of clothing. She loved the look of adoration he always gave her.

"You're trying to distract me."

"Me?" he asked innocently, his hands finding her breasts.

She moaned loudly in response as he took her breast in his mouth. His tongue began to swirl around her nipple. One of his hands was gently playing with her other breast. Reid loved to the sounds that she made when they were together. He then let his free hand slip lower, slipping under the elastic of her panties.

"No you don't," she moaned.

"Emily?" he asked surprised.

This was just enough of a distraction for her to be able to pin him beneath her again. He groaned as she gently pulled his boxers off of hi. She threw them across the hotel room. She began to let her lips explore his body occasionally she would gently bite him. As the love bites became more frequent she noticed that he was getting louder. She loved the sound of the yelps getting louder and louder. He was also growling and moaning whenever she didn't bite him. Prentiss was excited by this new discovery.

Her hand slipped down his body. She smiled when she touched his very hard length. He hissed loudly, which made her bite down on him on his shoulder a little harder then she had planned. The small scream that escaped his lips assured her that he had enjoyed it. She was distracted for a moment. She let her hand gently caress him, he tried to squirm away, but she bit hi again to distract him, he let out a louder scream.

"I- I need you," he growled, his hand were on her hips sliding her panties down the length of her legs.

She wanted to tease him longer, like he liked to do to her when they were together. But Reid had never been like that with her before, and she didn't want to spoil this. Prentiss kicked off the blue fabric. She let go of him and he hissed again. Prentiss grinned as she gently positioned herself over him. He let out a very loud moan and she gently lowered herself around him. Reid yelped loudly, moving his hands to her ass to pull her as close to him as possible.

"Emily!" he cried out.

Reid let out a loud scream as she began to move above him. That was exactly what she wanted to hear escape his lips. His hands were all over her body, but she didn't want him to take control, yet. She managed to get a good hold of each of his arms, and pin them above him. A small scream came out of Reid's lips Prentiss was thrilled. Her lips were again on his chest. Reid let out a loud growl. She then bit down a little harder then before. The sound that came from Reid was practically primal. It had taken a year but she had finally found the way to get him to lose control.

Reid's mind was racing the whole time. He had tried so hard to keep this from her in the year that hey had been together. He wasn't sure why but he was embarrassed by his own fantasies. Everything that she was doing to him felt so good. He as surprised that it was his own voice he was hearing getting louder and louder. Prentiss was doing everything to him he always secretly wished that she would, but was afraid to tell her about.

He opened his eyes, he need to see her face. She had a tiny grin on her face as she moved above him. He knew he wanted to see that look again, so he would have to let her do this more often. His eyes slipped shut again as he felt the excitement build within him. He wanted to hold out for her, but he wasn't sure he could.

"Baby, Baby, I'm so close," he panted.

Prentiss wasn't sure how much longer she could hold onto his arms. He had never called "baby" before but she liked it. She knew that it meant that he had completely lost control, which excited her. He never used pet names with her, but she had always wanted him to. A rush of excitement ran through her body. For a moment she almost let go and let him take over, but she was enjoying this too much. She finally had him right where she wanted him.

Reid let out a loud moan, which only encouraged her somehow she was able to speed up the pace. He was able to match her, she still held onto his wrists as she greedily pounded into him. She heard him begin to yell out, not surprised that her voice soon joined him. She rode out the wave, and then collapsed against his chest, letting his wrists go. She curled up with him.

"So that's your dirty little secret, huh?" she giggled.

He nodded, "yeah, I guess I couldn't hide it from you forever."

"Nope, we are going to have fun with this when we get home."

"I like the sound of that, but right now I think it's my turn to make you happy."

Then to her surprise Reid pinned her beneath him, and began to let his lips explore her body. Prentiss wanted to fight him, she was already exhausted, but she couldn't resist him. She was covered in sweat but he didn't care. Her breast was soon in his mouth again. His lips and tongue were swirling her nipple around his warm mouth she growled happily.

"As nice as this is," she sighed. "We might want to recover a little."

He sighed, moving his hands to replace his mouth. "No," he replied.

"What do mean no?" She growled when he gently flicked her nipples.

"It's our wedding night, and you have just discovered my weakness. I can't give you time to recover if I want to be able to see my favourite thing in the world tonight."

"Okay, okay," she sighed. "Spencer, what are you doing?" She felt his hands dip lower.

"Don't you like it?"

"Y- yes, but don't you –?"

"I don't need as much time to recover as you seem to think I do. By the time I see what I want I will be ready for another round. It's our wedding night and I'll be damned if we spend the whole night sleeping."

She giggled. "I knew that marrying a younger man would bite me in the ass. If you keep this up I'll be dead before we get back home."

"If we have to go, this is the way I want it to happen."

Prentiss giggled a little a little louder, this only encouraged him. She knew that she would not be able to change his mind. She relaxed in the hotel bed. As much as she liked seeing Reid lose control, she preferred this sweet torture. She was going to be exhausted when they retuned to work, but it was well worth it. She cried out when she felt his tongue dip inside her.

She cried out his name. Prentiss had always loved what he was able to do to her with his hands, but what he could do with his tongue was the perfect mix of great talent and magic. It was no long before he was lapping up the sweet liquids that were escaping her as she cried out.

"I – I- Spencer," she gasped. "Need a break."

He sighed and pulled away from her, then kissed her softly. She moved to lay her head on a chest. She could hear his heart still racing.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "You can usually go longer than that."

"I'm fine. I just need want my heart rate back to normal before you get your turn. I promise I won't hold you down again."

"I liked that you did it, well other then not being able to touch you when I wanted."

"If you like it why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid that you'd start to profile me because of it."

She giggled. "I would never do that. I know you. Everyone has their fantasies and they don't always lead down that road."

"I know, I know it was stupid. Emily you know what that giggle does to me, and you're saying you need time to recover."

She did it again, so he began to gently caress her breast. She took his hand to stop him, as she continued to giggle. Reid looked at her confused, wondering if she might have just been lulling him into a false sense of security.

"That's not fair," he growled.

"I'll stop if you call me Baby again," she giggled.

"I've never called you Baby before, or any other nickname."

"You did before, and I liked it. Just when we are alone together, it doesn't have to be baby. I like the idea of you having a pet name for me."

"Okay, um do I have to think of it right away?"

"I guess not. I love you Spencer."

"I love you too Emily." He kissed her softly. "Now are you ready to get on with our wedding night?"

She kissed him a little harder. He smiled and began to trail his lips across her jaw line. She sighed happily, as goosebumps began to form on her skin; knowing what she would be in store for over the course the night. She was certain that he was going to kill her one of these, but at least she knew that she would die happy and very satisfied woman.

The End

Notes: Well you wanted Reid to be the one not in control, so there it is. This should make these "M" parts a little jucier from now on eh? Hehe. I would love to know what you think hearts –Trista


End file.
